


Double Trouble

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Police, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Gabriel walks into a precinct.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fix a little plot hole and Gabriel was bored.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just for fun.

February 28th, 2006

A short, honey eyed cop walks into the Saint Louis County Police department. He carries a semi-conscious young man in handcuffs with a bandaged hand, dark hair, thick brows, and a neat beard wearing an unzipped maroon hoodie jacket, a tan button down and a white undershirt.

He looked over to the female cop at the front desk and said.

“He attacked a police officer.”

Before the other cop can even say anything, he puts the semiconscious man in a jail cell and then walks over to the room where Zach Warren is being interrogated and knocks on the door.

“Officer Speight, this is highly irregular.” says the cop who answers the door.

“I know, but I thought you really might want to see who I found.”

The man with light brown hair answered. The other cop let out a frustrated huff and followed him back to the jail cell. Speight pointed to his perp, who was identical to the man being interrogated for murder.

“He seemed really out of it, but then he lunged at me so I had to subdue him. Isn't it possible that he committed the murders instead of the young man in there with no priors?”

*****

A few days later the John Doe that resembled Zach Warren was shot as he attempted to escape.

The coroner was at first puzzled to find that a silver bullet was used, then flabbergasted when she returned from her lunch break to find that the corpse had been burnt down to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I know this is vague and Gabriel did not follow police procedure. But then again it's not like he cares.


End file.
